Alone in the Wind
by RaiStorm
Summary: My only desire in that instant was to shriek at the top of my lungs and rush upon that final stage in a berserk desperation to save the one I loved. AU Mio/Ritsu
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

.

_Alone in the wind and the rain you left me_  
_It's getting dark darling, too dark to see_  
_And I'm on my knees, and your faith in shreds, it seems_

.

* * *

The winter winds whipped mercilessly against my tearstained face, numbing and deadening the chapped flesh of my cheeks. There was no snow. That fact made the frigidity of the cruel wind seem pointless and inane.

The sun was setting.

It cast an orange glow upon anything willing to accept its light. It burned the spiny tendrils of the leafless trees that reached up like a skeleton's fingers towards the dying radiance. It reflected off of the wooden platform, which upon she stood, presenting the illusion of her entire body on fire.

It made her golden irises blaze with barely concealed sorrow as she stood proudly upon that wooden platform. Though I alone was able to read this. She was trying so hard to be strong. For me, only for me.

An imaginary hand gripped my insides with unforgiving force. My heart convulsed and screamed as the ghost hand twisted, piercing my entire being with a pain inexpressible in any language.

It couldn't end this way. I simply couldn't let it end this way.

The drums of war sent shockwaves through the empty air, filling it with an awful foreboding that only increased the agony in my chest tenfold. The drums throbbed like a heartbeat, steady and strong.

My heartbeat was not like the beating drum, not like hers. Mine was erratic, weak.

_Boom… boom… boom… boom._

They echoed over and over. _One… two… three… four._

Her eyes scanned the crowd, searching for me… only me. I tried to hide within the shadows of people surrounding me, because I am a coward; I would not be able cope with our gazes connecting at this moment, even if it was indeed the final moment.

_Boom… boom… boom… boom._

Her steps were prideful. There was no fear evident in neither her expression nor her posture. Amber locks whipping across her stoic face, her golden eyes set ablaze by the setting sun still hunted for my own cloudy grey stare. Her hands were bound tightly, angrily behind her, pulling her strong shoulders back at a painful angle. Upon her face were dark purple bruises and livid slash marks that would surely leave scars. Surely… they would.

My only desire at that instant was to shriek at the top of my lungs and rush upon that final stage in a berserk desperation to save the one I loved. I wanted to change destiny, and light up the dark abyss that is the near future.

Tears so empty and so full welled up in my exhausted eyes. They rained down my frozen countenance, blurring my vision in a watery veil of emotion that I could not possibly hope to convey.

_Boom... boom… boom…_

Silence.

My head jerked upwards with such force it was painful. The drums had stopped, emptying the cruel air and clearing the space for a sickening silence to dance in. I could not see any individual but her. Everyone else was a goddamn faceless shadow and they could stay that way for all of eternity for all I cared. _They_ were the ones that deserved to be marching to their graves; _they_ were the ones that deserved to suffer. Not her. _Anyone_ but her.

I deserved to be in her place.

Every cell in my craven body urged me forward, demanding I stand up and insist exactly what my mind was screaming at that moment. But my feet were leaden, bolted to the mud and stones they were standing upon. The blood in my veins was frozen, icy as the unforgiving gales whipping through the stillness.

There was a man on the platform bellowing out words that meant nothing to me. Next to him, there were several more men in black robes, standing guard like mindless dogs following their master. Their vacant expressions sickened me to the core. They were blind! I yearned with every bone in my body to demand them to open their eyes and see the injustice that was this world! The injustice that was this punishment!

They shoved her onto the higher platform, but earning neither yelp nor grimace from the courageous warrior. The only emotion visible emanated from her bronze eyes, and even then, only I could perceive this. They were stony with determination so strong it could destroy wall of brick with a mere glance. But even from this distance, I could make out the sadness and regret piled behind the pride. Golden orbs continued to move back and forth within their white prisons, searching for me… only me.

And in an instant, our eyes met.

Time slowed even further as the passions we'd been concealing just beneath the surface burst forth in an explosion. Tears I was unable to restrain any longer sprung forth and streamed down my face. Sorrow swept over her features in an instant, proud façade forgotten and dismissed. Her eyebrows knitted together in anguish and her lips meshed into a thin line. The fire that was burning so brightly within her irises was doused, quenched with her own unshed tears. It was an expression that said all that could be said… that there were still so many things _left_ to say!

Terror ripped through my core as they turned her head roughly, tearing our gazes apart. This time her face contorted in soundless pain from the forceful treatment, jarring the wounds still warm from earlier consequential violence. I took in a sharp intake of breath, unable to form a coherent thought, much less utter a sound.

They took the rope and placed it ceremoniously around her neck, still proclaiming lies and fabricated accusations of sin against a soul undeserving of such. The crowd around me grew excited, and commenced to move closer to the demented stage.

This was entertainment to them.

I became lost among the sea of monsters, desperately trying to resurface and catch her eyes once more. Panic surged through my veins as utter hopelessness set in, cornering me like a defenseless animal.

_Boom… boom… boom… boom…_

The war drums reverberated into the cold, empty winds once again, only serving to increase my terror. They thrust a hood over her head, killing any further chance of viewing those eyes alive.

The rope tightened until it fit snuggly around her neck.

The man declared his final words of nonsense and garbage.

The naives around me whooped and hollered.

_Boom… boom… boom… boom…_

One of the black-robed dogs clutched the lever that controlled life and death.

Her life. Her death.

A child cackled with vindictive exuberance beside me, barely able to hide its anticipation.

_Boom… boom… boom… **boom!**_

Lever pulled.

"STOP!"

* * *

.

_Rain down, rain down on me_  
_Look over your hills and be still_  
_The sky above us shoots to kill_  
_Rain down, rain down on me_

.

* * *

First of all, I am not dead... simply swamped. Second of all, what the heck is this!

Ha.. well... its actually a big project I'm working on. And yes, it's AU... in case you didn't catch that. I'm not going to say much about it, simply because I want to keep you guessing. *Evil grin* But as you can plainly see, it's a little dark, which is a always bit of a risk when using characters from K-On! Then again, I do love a good challenge ;).

Ooh... this is going to be fun. I'm curious to see what you all make of this...


	2. Troubled Princess

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Anyone can see my every flaw_  
_It isn't hard_  
_Anyone can say they're above this all_

* * *

As I strode calmly through the freshly trimmed palace garden, my mind wandered to distant lands and places I'd never been. Sometimes I dreamt of traveling around the world, exploring majestic cities, sampling new foods, learning different cultures… but all too often these thoughts were quickly quashed by reality. It was imperative that I focus only on my studies, along with dozens of other means of preparation for my future.

For I, Mio Akiyama, was to be the Queen of the kingdom of Houkago one day.

I had no time for trivial fantasies or petty dreams. There was a weight on my shoulders greater than most people twice my age could never dream of experiencing. It was essential that I prepared adequately in order to fulfill my duties, so there was simply no time to dwell in a castle in the sky. This castle on the solid earth was serving its purpose just fine. Not to mention, it was nice and safe behind these great stonewalls.

However, I did not like to think about becoming Queen… because honestly, it terrified me. To imagine that I would be responsible for an entire kingdom of people, well, it was simply petrifying. How would I know if I was doing the right thing? What if I was an awful ruler? What if the entire population hated me?

Oh, here I go again.

Crouching back onto my heels in the soft grass, I took deep breaths in attempt to drive away my nervousness. I could work myself up so easily it was frustrating. Father said I must hide all weakness from other people. He told me it was dangerous if people were to know of my slight anxiety issues, even if they were _fairly_ minor.

Therefore, the royal doctor suggested I go for walks regularly. Sometimes they helped, but sometimes they did not... like today, for example. More often than not, I would end up thinking too much on these so-called "leisurely strolls," and I make myself nervous with my own insecurities about becoming such a powerful figure.

I attempted to focus my mind on something else.

Well, the weather was nice today. Spring arrived early this year, probably much to the delight of the farmers of Houkago. The sky was a brilliant shade of cerulean, almost abnormally so. It reminded me of how people often mistook my eye color for blue. No, they were grey. I knew that grey was not as striking or remarkable of a color as blue; but nevertheless, it was a shade unique to me. Therefore it stung slightly when guests to the royal palace assumed my eyes were a color they were not. It did not matter to them.

I was no longer nervous, but now saddened… over something as petty as the color of my eyes. How pathetic a soul I am! I make myself sick. How would I ever hope to be able to care for thousands of people when I muse on something so insignificant?

Gah! I was going to be _Queen_!

I clutched at my hair, squeezing my eyes shut as I tried to block out the thoughts that ran in cruel, cruel circles around in the clouds of my psyche. I knew full well that I wasn't cut out to be a leader.

…I couldn't do it.

That was the ultimate conclusion. I could not be Queen.

Even though I would not inherit the throne until my father passed away or retired, any mention of my duties as future Queen would send me spiraling. There was no way I could possibly follow through, and live up to all of those great expectations. Maybe I should talk to my father, tell him to find a young man to take under his wing and show him the ways of the Royal Akiyamas. Find someone else to rule.

See, in Houkago, I was permitted to become Queen without marrying. Although it was not recommended, both a King and a Queen were allowed to rule without the other. My mother died when I was young, so my father carried all of the responsibilities.

Then again, I was the last surviving Akiyama.

So maybe that wasn't a good idea. Father would want to find a man for me to marry so I could pass on the Royal blood. Asking him for help would only speed up that process. The only problem was that I did not want to marry anyone just yet.

Men were animals.

Not only that, but I was only seventeen. Old enough to marry, sure, but something about that never felt right to me...

"Princess Mio," A deep, hearty voice tore me from my long-winded inner monologue. I turned to find my bodyguard, Seij Manabi, standing dutifully behind me. "Your father has sent for you," he spoke gently despite his rough speech. Seij was impossibly loyal to me, ever since the day I was born. He was my father's best friend in the palace growing up, working as a servant on the royal grounds. The Manabi family has served the royal Akiyama family for centuries upon centuries, devoted to protecting and advising, as well as befriending the members of our clan. However, Seij, despite being almost an uncle to me, had always remained distant and formal.

He stood at a slightly taller than average height, with cropped, brunette hair that was beginning to grey. Although aging, he was still rather muscular, as his profession called for his readiness to act. His eyes were a deep brown, so dark that his pupils were next to indiscernible. His face was pocked and rough from dozens of past battles, and his hands were calloused and worn from years of use. Although he preferred to remain professional and polite when speaking to me, I knew that he wasn't simply "doing his job" because my father asked him to. I could tell that he cared for me as somewhat as a niece, just as I cared for him as somewhat as an uncle.

"Thank you, Seij," I smiled despite the storm wreaking chaos within the mazes of my mind, and followed him back to the palace. My father could usually be found in the throne room conducting meetings with Lords, vassals, or rulers from other kingdoms… or, of course, the dining room, which is where he was now.

"Ah… Mio. There you are, darling," My father set down the parchment he was currently reading to greet me. He was quite tall and thin compared to the average Houkagan male, and often wore several layers of clothing in order to appear more powerful in front of people of high statute. He was a fairly sickly man, which was one of the reasons he'd always stress the importance of not showing weaknesses to anyone, especially since we were of Royal blood. His hair was raven-colored much akin to my own, but just like Seij, he was showing signs of the aging process through occasional strands of silver follicles.

His eyes were blue. I'd received my eye color from my mother, he always told me.

"What was it you needed, father?" I inquired, brushing a few loose strands of hair from my face.

"As you are well aware, there is an important banquet tonight," he began. I nodded for him to continue. "A pair of special guests shall be making an appearance, so I would appreciate it greatly if you would introduce yourself to them."

My heart sunk. I greatly disliked meeting new people, which was yet another fault to add to the list of "Reasons I Should Not be Queen." Unfortunately, I could not say no to a figure of authority, so I swallowed my nerves and nodded curtly. My father smiled warmly.

"Don't be worried, I'm sure you will like these people. And I'm hoping you will take a special liking to one in particular."

"Whom, may I ask, am I meant to be meeting this evening?" I ventured, although I'd already formed somewhat of an idea.

"I think I shall leave that to the imagination, darling," he chuckled, obviously enjoying holding the nuisance of surprise over my head. I internally rolled my eyes. "But I will say that they are from the distant kingdom of Cagayake, so remember your manners."

"Yes, father."

"Alright, you may return to what you were doing before, Mio dear," He smiled, making the crow's feet beside his eyes evident, and nodded to Seij before we exited the dining room.

We traveled side-by-side in silence for a few moments before Seij cleared his throat.

"Princess Mio, my daughter was looking for you earlier. I'd meant to tell you, but then your father asked me to fetch you so I'd forgotten. My apologies," He bowed his head, causing his the chain mail on his chest to rattle with metallic clinks.

"Oh, really? Ok, I'll go look for her now," I grew excited for the first time the entire day. "Probably… the library, correct?"

The brunette man chuckled. "Yes, most likely."

I started to run off, but stopped and turned around as I remembered something. "Oh, and Seij…"

"Hm?" He looked startled.

"Please don't apologize for such trivial matters, ok?"

His face melted into a good-humored smile. "I'll do my best, Princess."

I grinned and sped off through the castle.

.

"Nodoka?" I whispered into the candle-lit room of the library. The flame's light bounced and flickered off of the stonewalls and elaborate bookshelves, tinting everything in a soft golden glow. I should probably mention the whispering was most likely unnecessary considering only Nodoka, my father, and I even used this room. However, something about speaking loudly in a silent room unnerved me.

Yet another fault to add the ever-growing list of "Reasons I Should Not be Queen."

"I'm here," A voice piped up from behind one of the shelves. I followed it and found her sitting at a table, engrossed in the pages of a rather thick book. Nodoka Manabi was Seij's daughter, my tutor, and my best friend. She was highly intelligent, a mental prodigy. She knew more about politics than every soul in my father's personal court put together, and was a probably greater strategist than my father himself. As I stepped into her view, she greeted me without taking her eyes off of the book.

"Hello, Mio. How have you been?"

"Fine," I lied, thankful for the shadows created by the tiny flames, for I was a dreadful liar. "And yourself?" I asked, taking the seat across from her.

"Great, actually," she smiled as she book marked her page and gently closed it. I cocked my head curiously. She chuckled. "The reason I wanted to see you was to share some very good news."

"Oh, really?" Curiosity peaked, I leant forward. In quite the un-ladylike manner I might add. Light glinted off of Nodoka's glasses before she smiled once more.

"Really."

A few moments lapsed; I could tell she was enjoying this. "Well…"

Another five seconds passed I silence, building up a breath of suspense.

"I am now an apprentice to become the Justiciar," She finally said, the usually mild-mannered girl barely able to contain her excitement. I gasped. The Justiciar, one of the four main officers of the King's High Court, was an important figure in charge of administrating the castle's judicial system, and serving as the viceroy of the kingdom when the King was absent. The other three positions were the Chamberlain, the Treasurer, and the Chancellor. The Chamberlain controlled access to the King, the Treasurer was the chief financial officer, and the Chancellor, usually a bishop, was the keeper of the official seal of the royal seal, and was therefore responsible for handling foreign and domestic affairs.

"Eh, the Justiciar! I'm so happy for you, Nodoka!" I grinned, truly enthused for my friend. "That position suits you. And to become an apprentice at such a young age! I'm in shock!"

"I was just asked to fill the position yesterday evening, so I'm still in shock myself!"

"I'll bet," I trailed off, amazed but not surprised at the achievement of my ambitious friend. A part of me was very excited, as this meant she would probably be by my side when I took the throne.

"Unfortunately," Nodoka adjusted her glasses with a frown. "This may take away from my tutoring duties quite a bit."

"Oh…" I sighed, but again, not surprised. "Well, that's ok, Nodoka. I don't really need a tutor as long as I know what to study and when."

"I'm well aware of that," She chuckled quietly. "I'm perplexed as to why you haven't fired me yet, because honestly, I think you can do just fine on your own."

I found myself laughing as well, but saddened all the same. "Yeah, but I do enjoy your companionship. And you answer all of my questions without making me feel inadequate. Unlike Sawako…"

"Oh yes, Miss Sawako…" The dark-haired girl rubbed her chin. "I haven't seen her around lately."

"She's switched from serving as my old tutor to become the Keeper of the Wardrobe," I explained, fiddling with the binding of an old book. "Much to my disdain…"

The duty of Keeper of the Wardrobe was, of course, to design clothing for the royal family. Sawako Yamanaka loved to craft my clothes in a manner that was rather… _extravagant_.

"Oh… I see," Nodoka nodded knowingly. She must have remembered the grand feast a few weeks prior. I had to attend it dressed in quite the colorful dress, which attracted a lot of attention, and was constructed to resemble a _peacock_… of all animals.

It was so embarrassing I ended up fleeing from the scene in a flurry of feathers.

"Mmph," I moaned, letting my head fall onto the table in dismay. Sawako should be coming to find me any moment to force me to try on dozens of demeaning outfits for tonight's banquet. Nodoka sighed, obviously feeling my pain, yet unable to do anything about it.

But she was such a good friend; she never laughed at me.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Mio, you're father usually wears outfits similar to yours, since Miss Sawako prepares his wardrobe, too."

"My father may be a very wise man, but he knows nothing about proper attire. He would wear a potato sack if Sawako insisted it was trendy." I mumbled dejectedly. We were interrupted before Nodoka could offer a reply.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Three loud bangs announced the arrival of someone at the library doors.

"Speak of the devil," I sighed.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, two people were also preparing for an important event:

"Wait, when is this thing again?"

"It's tonight, remember? I thought I told you last week… did I not?"

"Uh..."

"Ah… I'm sorry!"

"No wait… yeah you did! I remember now. Well, what are we doing standing around here? Let's get going, we cannot be late for this very important date!"

"Right!"

"Er… wait a second. You haven't seen my daggers lying around by any chance, have you?"

"A-Ano…"

.

.

.

* * *

End chapter one!

Ok, maybe this will clear up some questions. The setting is _kind of_ the middle ages. I say kind of, because it's going to be quite loosely based on medieval times, and will not adhere directly to it. One reason is the gender roles, obviously. K-ON! in the middle ages would be awfully boring if I stuck to the social structure of that time! Plus, the countries/ kingdoms are fictional, and quite humorously named after various terms from the anime, lol.

I'll try to keep it as realistic as possible for you, mmkay? XD

I wonder how Mio will handle Sawako, and who she will meet at the banquet... *shifty eyes*


	3. Going Through The Motions

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

.

_Awake my soul_  
_You were made to meet your maker_

_._

* * *

"Uwah!" I squealed as the Keeper of the Wardrobe roughly tightened and straightened the fabric of my ridiculous dress.

Sawako didn't utter a word as she worked, completely focused on the task at hand. Her concentration was frightening. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, and cringed.

The dress was a bright rosy pink, which wouldn't have been bad if not for the numerous, and unnecessary frills adorning every nook and cranny possible. The shoulders puffed out like cabbages, and the corset was so tight I struggled to breathe. The lower ends of the dress billowed out incredibly, and the fabric itched something awful.

It wasn't as bad at the peacock get-up, but this outfit was still meant to attract a lot of attention.

I choked on a mouthful air as Sawako yanked the stings of the already suffocating corset, pulling it to its maximum tightness. Or at least I hoped it was at maximum… any tighter and I was sure I would've snapped in two!

"There," she let loose a victorious sigh of accomplishment, clapping her hands together as if ridding them of dust. "You are beautiful, my princess!" Although, she wasn't really complimenting _me_, she was admiring her "work of art." I opened my mouth to thank her, but it came out as a constricted squeak. Lastly, she placed a small silver tiara upon my head. It was the only thing I found stylish on my body.

My father was standing behind us, patiently waiting for his turn to be dressed. Several servants were standing idly around the room, also waiting to assist the King. Apparently, Sawako had something grand planned for him to wear to the banquet.

I sighed. I had to meet some people tonight, and was not looking forward to it. I prepared myself for a prince and his bodyguard. Although I've never met anyone from Cagayake, I was quite sure I was to become acquainted with the type of people I had in mind. My father most likely invited him with the notion that I would fall in love instantly. And unfortunately, the prospective prince would be probably be thinking along those same lines.

"Your Majesty," Sawako grinned devilishly as she gestured to the mirrors, my cue to scurry along. He nodded his head and stepped up upon the short platform and held his arms out like an eagle. I moved to the side of the room, anxious to see what crazy outfit she was going to dress him in. Sometimes, I think she knew full well how ridiculous her clothes were, but somehow got a kick out of watching us cavort around in them.

The more I thought about it, the more that seemed the case. I felt my face burn from embarrassment already.

And just as I'd suspected, Sawako made a grand show of undressing and dressing my father, just as she did with me. There was a strange glint in her eyes as she did so, which unnerved me slightly. One of the servants brought in a few white undershirts, probably a special request from my father. He preferred to wear extra layers, but I mentioned this already.

After the first layers were on, Sawako seemed to prance about as she situated the rest of his attire. His tunic was encrusted in so many sparkling jewels that I was sure he could generate his own light in a dark room.

"Mm, nice, very nice," Sawako rubbed her chin and adjusted her small rimmed glasses, nodding her approval. Next, she forced a pair of skin-tight blue leggings onto the dark-haired man, earning a slight huff of pain from him. It was quite funny, considering how much effort he was putting into keeping an emotionless expression. I covered my mouth with my hands in attempt to quell any giggles. Then came the very heavy, extremely long cloak. It was also encrusted with gems of every shape and color along the outer edges. It took _four_ servants to lug it across the floor! I think it was made from flamingo feathers, either that or dyed feathers, because it was such a brilliant pink it was almost unnatural.

The shade of blue of both the tunic and the tights clashed miserably with the bright pink of the cloak.

Now, the Keeper of the Wardrobe, namely this particular one, loved to make sure the King and the Princesses' outfits matched. It was neither a requirement nor a tradition, but for some reason my father found it pleasing... much to my mortification.

Lastly, came the crown. It was crafted from silver and bejeweled with pink topaz, to go with the feathered cape, obviously.

As expected, my father grunted his approval with a nod of his head, and nobly stepped down from the platform. The spectacle was incredibly amusing, as he was trying to be so wise and king-like despite his preposterous attire. I was grateful for my dress at the moment, as I saw then it could've been much, much worse.

Sawako bowed dutifully and shot me another glinting grin that made me uneasy once more before gliding out of the dressing room, the servants filing along behind her.

I _knew_ it. She _did_ make us out to be fools!

"Mio, dear," My father called from the threshold, pulling me from my reverie, "Come along now, we mustn't be late to our own event."

I nodded and trotted along after him down the corridor towards the main hall, holding my breath in anxiousness. These events never got easier for me to handle. However, the hilarity of my father's attire lifted some of my fears, and making my steps a little lighter.

That is, until I remembered my own outfit.

I suppressed a sigh as we arrived at the large doors that marked the entrance to the main hall. All of the guests were waiting on the other side. Seij and Nodoka were standing in from of the doors, prepared to escort us through them. There was no need for extra security, as many knights were stationed outside the castle walls.

I smiled sheepishly at Nodoka as she examined my father's clothes and mine. She wasn't laughing on the outside, but she was on the inside, I just knew it. But I couldn't blame her; I would've been the one laughing if our positions were reversed.

She was wearing a simple white gown with long sleeves. On her neck was a beautiful golden chain necklace. Simple, yet it suited her.

"Ready?" she asked me as I approached. I shook my head in the negative and felt shivers run through my veins at the prospect of all those people… surrounding me… giving me all their attention… the entire time… can't breathe… suffocating…

"Breathe, Mio!" Nodoka grabbed my shoulders urgently and I sucked in a mouthful of air, which hurt a little considering the corset.

"T-Thanks…" I sputtered, trying to catch my breath.

"Er… your welcome," she sighed, giving me a sympathetic look. "I wouldn't worry too much. But if it gets to be too much for you to handle, just find me and we can leave, ok?"

"Ok, I will," I smiled and returned my focus to stop my hands from shaking.

"Plus, my dad probably won't leave your side, considering how serious he is about his job," Nodoka whispered good-naturedly. I glanced at the muscular man, who was standing erect and facing forward dutifully, a stern expression on his face. I did feel safer when he was around, but that was probably just because of all the chain mail. There was a long sword attached to his hip, the golden sheathe and hilt decorated with blue sapphires.

Suddenly, the muffled sound of fanfare trumpets sang out from the other side of the door. All four of us straightened our postures. I could barely hear the voice of a man just outside the thick wood, but he was probably plowing through our long introductions. I kept clenching and unclenching the itchy fabric of my dress.

Then, the large doors creaked open slowly, very slowly, allowing the light to shine on our faces one by one; too dramatic for my tastes.

My father stepped out first, raising an arm in a lazy wave to acknowledge his people, who applauded vehemently in his wake. I trotted in behind him, ducking my head as it lit up in a deep blush. My father cleared his throat and looked at me expectantly.

Oh yeah, I forgot to wave.

I lifted my hand, and the crowd exploded an even louder applause. I cringed, silently begging any god to save me from this nightmare.

"Welcome, one and all!" My father announced from his large throne, arms open in a friendly gesture. The throne next to his was my mother's, but now it was mine. Both were situated in front of a long wooden table, which was loaded with ever kind of food imaginable. "I cannot express my gratitude enough for your presence in my humble kingdom. However, I know you all are hungry, and I must be boring you. Therefore, I will cease my blabbering! Enjoy the feast!"

Only the highest ranked individuals were allowed to sit at the King's table, but there were other tables stationed around the large room, which were also well supplied with food. Within minutes, the majority of people in the hall were stuffing their faces. I myself had a hard time eating anything; I was still really nervous. I told myself to clam down. The socializing wasn't even going to begin until after supper, so there wasn't much sense in worrying now.

Soon, once everyone had a goblet or two of wine, the atmosphere began to loosen up. I'd just finished a glass of my own, and was feeling slightly more at ease. So, I sat back and simply watched the festivities for a while, free from the incessant gazes of everyone around me.

Seij was seated the right of my father, and Nodoka was at my left. I couldn't recognize any other faces, except some of the servants, who were quite busy. They were buzzing around like bees, filling goblets, cleaning spills, and whatnot.

Two servants in particular caught my eye. I didn't remember ever seeing them before, which peaked my curiosity. There was a tall blonde one, with long hair and blue eyes, and a shorter brunette, whose hair was fixed with a headband made of cloth. The blonde had just dropped a plate with a loud clatter, but no one really paid it any heed. The brunette shot her an exasperated look and waved her arms about animatedly. But she didn't seem angry as much as she did fearful. The blonde was covering her mouth and shaking her head in fervent apology, bowing over and over.

The shorter one seemed to take a deep breath and patted the blonde on the shoulder. The latter seemed to relax. Both glanced around before returning to their duties.

"Hey, Nodoka?" I turned to my friend.

"Yes?"

"Did you see those two servants over there just a moment ago?"

"Yes, the one who dropped something and the girl who scolded her?"

"Yeah, have you ever seen those two before? Usually I can at least recognize the faces of all our servants. Are they new, or am I going crazy?"

"No, I've never seen them before either, but I think they're probably new. I heard we were looking for more servants because of tonight, so it's highly likely that's the case." I nodded in agreement. This banquet was pretty important, so the demand for more servants was bound to go up. However in all honesty, this event was simply an excuse to show off the wealth and power of Houkago, mostly to scare off potential enemies and maybe gain a few allies.

It was why my father was always ranting about strength and weakness. Any sign of weakness could be an advantage for the enemy.

Suddenly, my father stood and tapped his fork on his goblet a few times, earning silence in seconds. This marked the end of the meal. I sighed and stood next to my father as he made more announcements, but I wasn't really paying attention. People began to melt from the tables and out into the large courtyard just outside.

Nodoka and I followed behind my father closely, who was chatting animatedly with Seij.

It was a beautiful night, the stars shone brightly, and the moon reflected enough light to make the candles unnecessary. The air was cool against my heated skin, a sharp contrast from the crowded warmth of the great hall.

"Ah, there you are, Prince Kentaro of Cagayake, Son of His Majesty, Toru Yoshida," My father's voice rang out as he shook the young man's hand. The boy was about my age, with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and a confident smile. He was wearing a traditional prince's uniform.

Then, my father turned to his slim companion. "And his loyal guard, Juro Ito."

Juro had mid-shoulder length black hair, which was pulled back into a low ponytail. He also seemed about my age, which made me wonder about his fighting skills. To be able to handle a job such as his at such a young age…

"It's a pleasure to be here in your presence tonight, Majesty," said Kentaro with a bow. My father waved it off.

"No, dear boy, no need for such formalities. Come, I'd like you to meet my daughter," he ushered me forward, and I bowed stiffly, despite my father's attempts at diffusing formality.

"H-Hello, I am Princess M-Mio Akiyama… p-pleased to make your acquaintance," I managed, finding the ground quite interesting.

"Likewise, Princess Mio," he seemed genuinely friendly as he gave me a wide smile, and returned my bow. I couldn't quite read his expressions, but he didn't seem to mean any harm.

My father tried to initiate conversation between us, asking about the state of Kentaro's kingdom, the health of King Toru, and so forth. I simply stood to the side and listened, glancing around often for Nodoka or Seij, but neither was in range for some odd reason.

Soon, the voices of my father, Prince Kentaro, and Juro drifted to the back of my mind as I found myself taken by the soft music of the minstrels. I'd always had a strange fascination with music, and often pestered my father to allow me to learn an instrument. But, he asserted that playing music was a petty and unnecessary skill for a future Queen. I obeyed, but grudgingly so. I settled for sitting and listening to the royal minstrels every chance I got.

I hadn't realized my eyes were closed until Prince Kentaro's questioning voice pulled me from my daze.

"S-sorry… could you run t-that by me again?" I muttered, face ablaze with shame.

"Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand politely. I glanced at my father, who nodded expectantly. Taking a deep breath, I took his outstretched hand.

He led me to a small clearing reserved for dancing and bowed before me. I bowed back, and he placed a hand on my waist and laced his fingers through the other one. I couldn't stop myself from blushing at the close contact, but then again, I blushed at just about everything. I put my unattended hand on the puffy fabric of his shoulder pad.

We waltzed silently for a few moments, slightly awkwardly. I was on trying to be in time with the music, but the Prince was terribly off. Too bad he was the one leading. Dancing out of sync to the music was like running fingernails down a rusted tin can. I cringed on the inside with each step. He seemed to sense my discomfort and tried to break the ice.

"These clothes are mighty uncomfortable, aren't they?" He chuckled, rolling his shoulder for emphasis.

"Y-Yes, I agree," I was a great conversationalist.

He glanced over at Juro. "Bodyguards are lucky, they are allowed more comfortable attire."

I nodded once more, but I couldn't see how chain mail could be more comfortable.

Thankfully, the song ended. The minstrels announced they were taking a small break, so the Prince and I separated. We took a stroll side-by-side through the courtyard, weaving in and around the various guests. I continued to mumble affirmatives and nod as the Prince spoke, not really paying attention to what he was saying. I glanced over my shoulder constantly in search Nodoka, as I was becoming very tired.

Finally, I spotted her standing next to Seij, who looked to be engaged in polite conversation with an ambassador of some sort. My eyes lit up as I veered to her direction, catching Kentaro off guard for a moment.

But something made me freeze in my tracks.

Several meters beyond Seij and Nodoka, were the nameless servants from before. Which wouldn't have been at all unusual if not for the scene that was unfolding before my eyes.

The taller blonde was entertaining a rather inebriated guest by making strange faces, which he seemed to find so hilarious that he was in tears. The rotund royal was doubled over in laughter, waving his hand for her to stop. While this was going on, the brunette with the headband was walking behind the man very slowly, pretending to have a destination somewhere in the distance. However, as she was passing the distracted man, I saw her reach into his back pocket, removing a small bag of what I assumed to be coins, and continuing her merry way.

I couldn't move; I couldn't speak.

Luckily, the Prince, curious as to what divided my attention, was watching the scene as well.

"Thieves!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the now wide-eyed brunette. "Thieves in the palace!"

* * *

.

.

.

"Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger in the palace!" XD

Yeah... sorry. But the next chapter is already started, so it won't be long. :)

Maybe you see where this is going? Or maybe you're more confused? Hehe...

Let me know if you see mistakes, I usually upload these late at night when I'm super tired, so it's always likely that I've skipped over a stupid mistake. Don't worry, it won't hurt my feelings, lol. (If I had feelings.) :|

...Kidding. XD

I love reviews. :)


	4. First Blood

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

.

_I am trying to be heroic_  
_In an age of modernity_  
_I am trying to be heroic_  
_As all around me history sinks_

.

* * *

"Thieves!" Prince Kentaro shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the now wide-eyed brunette. "Thieves in the palace!"

Both the blonde and the brunette exchanged panicked glances as chaos ensued on the premises. People shouted and screamed as they ran about in alarm, not sure if the should try and leave or capture the unknown thieves. Prince Kentaro hastily described the two faux-servants to my father, who was completely enraged.

"Seij!" He bellowed as said-man approached.

"Majesty?"

"Tell your men to block all exits. Look for two girls in servants' wear, one long-haired blonde, and one short-haired brunette. Do not rest until they're found!" He ordered, dark eyes ablaze in anger. Seij nodded and stormed off, belting out orders to any man clad in knights' uniform.

Meanwhile, I was still frozen pallid on the spot, in shock from what I'd just witnessed. There were so many bodies surrounding me now, making me feel extremely small. Everyone was incredibly close. Too much yelling, screaming, pushing. My pulse pounded in my ears, but everything else seemed to be moving in slow motion. Everyone was panicked, liked a herd of spooked cattle. I realized this was partly due to the massive alcohol consumption. I could even smell its bitter stench billowing from the labored breaths of those passing closest to me.

Suddenly I caught glimpse of one of the pickpockets! Her brownish hair running wild across her face as she shoved her way through the crowd. She was coming straight for me, barreling through at a blazing speed with her accomplice hot on her heels!

I tried to scream to capture the attention of any nearby soldier, but my corset decided it was a good time to suffocate me at just that precise moment.

Luckily, Juro, the Prince's bodyguard, came rushing in just in time. I watched him charge the brunette to her left, small broadsword glinting in the moonlight and eyes burning with determination. He had the advantage of surprise, but the shorter thief spotted him out of the corner of her eye just as he swung downward, blade aimed straight for her head.

I thought he had her, but she went from full-speed dead in her tracks in an instant, dodging the blow with ease I'd never seen before. Juro, completely unprepared for a miss, was caught off balance. He stumbled only slightly, but the thief took this small opportunity and unsheathed a dagger from some hidden place on her body. In one smooth motion, she slid the blade into his gut with one hand and shoved him to the earth with the other.

"Ahh!" Juro writhed in the dirt, blood pouring from his abdomen. I gasped in terror.

These thieves would kill without a moment's hesitation.

Prince Kentaro seemed to appear out of nowhere and scurried to his friend's side. He seemed to take no notice of the thieves that were looming right above him.

"J-Juro!" He cried, panic filling his voice as the dark-haired boy choked on his own blood. "Help, somebody help!"

Suddenly, Juro stopped moving. It ended just as quickly as it began.

The Prince gasped and shook Juro's shoulders and slapped his face over and over, trying to rouse him. "Wake up, you bloody fool!" I watched as tears rolled down the blonde-haired boy's face in desperation, but it was no use.

The thief that'd just killed Juro had a murderous glint in her eye as she stood over the Prince.

"Kentaro! Watch out!" I screeched as the thief unsheathed another dagger. He gasped as he finally realized where he was, and rolled out of the way of the bandit's swipe just in time. His teary eyes were filled with hatred and fury, but he seemed to recognize he had no chance of winning. Juro's sword was lying on the bloody dirt several yards away… too far away for him to grab. He reluctantly backed up a few steps.

"You won't get away with this," he seethed, wrath pouring out of his words. "I swear it on my life. You will not get away with this!"

The thief snickered in reply. "Just go buy yourself another bodyguard. They're a dime a dozen!" She lunged at him once more, but he was able to dodge a second time. Kentaro turned tail and sprinted off into the safety of the masses.

_Run, run away_! I willed myself. But my feet were rooted solid to the earth.

Without missing a beat, the thief's golden-amber eyes locked onto mine in an instant. I could practically _see_ the gears turning in her mind as her angry expression morphed into a devilish grin. She'd noticed my vibrant pink dress. I glanced down at it and back up at the bandit, unable to find my voice.

Oh no! Sawako might as well have pinned a huge sign onto my front that said, "_Helpless Princess Here!_"

The bandit charged towards me, blonde accomplice in her wake once more. My mind moved faster than my body, which was unresponsive at the moment. I heard the pounding of their boots thundering closer and closer, dust kicked up into the air with every step.

At the very last second I turned heel to escape, but she'd already caught up! I felt strong hands grip my arms behind my back, jerking me backwards and knocking the wind out of me.

"Throw me that piece of rope, will ya!" The bloodthirsty thief pointed to the mentioned object lying on the ground a few feet away.

I tried to twist out of her hold, jerking my shoulders back and forth and trying to stomp on her toes. She grunted in effort, releasing my hands for a split second before quickly wrapping her arms around my shoulders in a more secure grip. She was slightly shorter than me, but a lot tougher.

"You're pretty strong for a princess," the demon panted in my ear, sending fear wracking down my spine. Her accomplice returned with the rope and proceeded to tie my hands behind my back with it.

"Help! Somebody help me!" I finally cried out in desperation, trying to make eye contact with anyone dashing by. I was ignored as if I didn't even exist.

I wove my eyes through the chaos helplessly. How in God's name was I being taken so easily with all these people around me? They just kept running, running around in circles, paying no heed to their Princess being manhandled by street rats. They're eyes were glazed over and unseeing, as if they couldn't see _anything_ but the need to save themselves.

"Help!" I screamed again; it was ear piercing.

Again, I was ignored!

Where was Seij?

Nodoka?

Father?

"Let her go!" roared a knight who was headed straight for me, chain mail clinking and duel broadswords akimbo. He let loose a terrifying battle cry as he charged, and for a moment I wasn't sure if I was more relieved or more horrified. The blonde thief shrunk back behind the one that still had me in her clutches, but didn't run away.

All of a sudden I felt the cool steel of a blade kiss my neck.

"Hold it!" The brunette bandit bellowed, a sort of crazed edge to her voice. "One step more and your precious princess dies!"

The soldier, who I now recognized as Seij's second in command, froze instantly, eyes wide with terror and fury.

"Mugi, take out your dagger," she whispered behind her. "Guard my back."

More soldiers approached in a rush, weapons drawn and ready to draw blood. They formed a semi-circle around us, their backs to the main entrance to the castle. Seij arrived, tense but calm, and stood at the head of the army of about a dozen or so men.

And it seemed that suddenly the pandemonium died. The screams of terror and angry shouts bubbled away. Silence reigned heavy in the cool air as the people backed as far as they could to the walls. Every guest in attendance was now standing off the side, suddenly sobered from the steep drop in atmosphere.

"You heard me, come an closer and her blood will stain the cursed _dirt_ of this kingdom," the golden-eyed thief dared, pressing the dagger more firmly against my skin, causing a whimper to escape my lips. I saw my father and Nodoka, surrounded by three knights off in the distance. My father called out to Seij.

"Kill them! Kill the naives now!"

My eyes widened in shock. I seriously doubted anyone could get close enough to accomplish that. I sent a pleading stare to Seij. He nodded to me in reassurance.

"I can't Milord, unless you care not for the life of your daughter," he declined the order calmly. I could tell he was wracking his brain for a solution.

"The archers, you fool! Use the archers!" My father demanded, face so ghostly pale I wouldn't have been surprised if I could see right through him.

I craned my neck towards the high towers of the castle. The archers had their bows cocked and arrows pointed directly at me, motionless as black snakes waiting to strike. I could feel the heartbeat of the thief thumping loudly through my back.

"Do you _really_ trust your archers to hit a target such as myself from that great a distance?" I couldn't see it, but I could _feel_ the smirk through her voice. "And leave the Princess unmarred in the process?"

Seij and my father both looked frustrated. She called their bluff.

"Wait," a composed voice echoed through the silence. Nodoka padded into the large space between Seij and my captors. I almost sighed with relief. Nodoka was future Justiciar; she would know how to handle this. "Let's talk. We can negotiate, hm?"

The thief paused, unsure for a moment.

"I'm listening…"

"Set the Princess free, and we will allow you both to walk out of the castle walls untouched," Nodoka offered, gesturing to the exit as the knights standing guard there shuffled to the side.

Silence stretched on.

I clutched tighter onto the thief's arm that still gripped my shoulders in a quiet plea to agree to the conditions. She growled in frustration.

"I don't believe you."

My heart sunk. I felt death was imminent. A weary sense of despair washed over me.

Nodoka looked troubled, there wasn't really a way to prove the truth in her words. And honestly, I didn't believe them either. If I were free from their clutches, then why would we simply let these monsters _go_?

"How about _you_ listen to _me_," the thief suggested, although it was more of a demand than a suggestion considering the current arrangement. "I have no qualms with killing this pretty little princess…" And as if to prove her point she pressed into my skin with the knife, drawing a thin sliver of blood. I cried out in pain. The crowd gasped and Seij, Nodoka, and my father tensed up considerably. "So either you let all three of us walk out of here alive…. or all three of us die."

There was a low hum of murmurs as shock filled every body in the courtyard. Nodoka was stark white, Seij looked horribly conflicted, and my father was completely and utterly _furious_.

"How _dare_ you threaten the life of my daughter in my own castle!" He roared, previously colorless face now burning scarlet from rage, "You let her go this instant or I'll have you flayed before you can draw your next breath!"

The thief chuckled. She took a deep, long breath, making quite a show of it. "Oh, look. My skin is still attached… I am not the least bit troubled, _Sir_…. as I have nothing to lose."

Her voice became low and dangerous. "But _you_ do."

I gasped as she jostled me around roughly, just for the heck of it. No one said a word; there was so much strain in the air. It weighed on me so heavily that I could barely breath. Nobody knew what to do.

Fear gripped my heart. It was up to me.

"It's ok, I'll go," I murmered shakily, earning a collective gasp from the crowd.

"Mio!" My father was about to refute my proposition but I cut him off.

"No, once we're away from the castle, I doubt they will have any more reason to harm me… correct?" I was astounded at my own words. What was I _saying_! They didn't _need_ a reason, they were lowly crooks! However, the thief that had me in her clutches nodded.

"Correct, she'll be perfectly safe once we're free," but she snickered as she said so, making my insides squirm with dread. I clenched my eyes shut, willing myself to continue.

"I don't believe you," Nodoka countered, accusation written all over her face. My heart dropped to my stomach once more. I just wanted out of this situation, but we were talking in circles.

"You don't have a choice!" The thief seemed to read my mind; her tone was angry and impatient, itching to get away. She grabbed a handful of my hair, yanking it back in order to gain better access to my neck. I cried out once more. "You are going to let us walk out of here _now_, or I'll kill her and take my chances afterwards."

All I could think about was how much I didn't want to die.

Then, my father did something I'd never dreamed he would do: concede to the enemy.

"Let them go," his voice sounded old and fragile, as if something inside him broke. No one moved. Had they misheard? "I said let them go!" He snapped, "Do it now!"

The guards at the front entrance hastily cranked the lever that raised the iron gate and let down the drawbridge. The thieves began backing up slowly as the mechanisms clicked and rattled. I kept stumbling over every patch of grass and rock as they moved backwards. The bandits warily eyed each individual that passed, suspicious of every twitch of the finger, every hushed whisper.

As we approached the bridge my captor shouted out one last ultimatum.

"If we catch any whiff that you've sent anyone after us… she's _dead_," She yanked the collar of my dress as if to make me move faster, but it was difficult because of its design. I tried to keep my tears locked inside as we backed farther and farther away from my home, the only place I'd ever known.

I had no idea when, or even _if_, I'd be back.

* * *

.

_So I enjoy and I devour_  
_Flesh and wine and luxury_  
_But in my heart I am lukewarm_  
_Nothing ever really touches me_

.

* * *

D:

Mio has been abducted! One thing... please don't whine about how bitchy Ritsu is being... I know she's being an ass, but it's for good reason. You will understand in future chapters. I apologize if this is too short for your liking, but I can't be helped. I much prefer quality over quantity. XD

The song is called "Song for Clay (Disappear Here)" by Bloc Party. I love them so much!

Questions, comments, flames? I'm interested in what you all have to say about this story! :)

Thanks for reading!


	5. Journey to the Outside

Sorry about the wait... hope it was worth it. ^^;;

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

.

_It seems life's a lesson I'll just have to take  
and learn it's design  
Straighten the edges and fall face forward  
_.

* * *

We'd been stumbling backwards over rocks and mud for quite a while, I'd lost track of the minutes. The only sounds by now were the crunching of leaves beneath our feet and the labored breaths of my captors. The blade was still cold on my bloodied skin, but the hand of its wielder was now trembling.

I let out a strangled sob when the faces of my father, Nodoka, and Seij were no longer visible. I heard the blonde one whisper something incomprehensible to the brunette, but as far as I could tell it was ignored. I stared at the knights and archers as they watched us leave. They were like gargoyles, standing motionless, a threatening, piercing glint in their stony gazes.

Soon the castle was so far away I could crush it between my fingers, that is, if I could remove them from their tight binds.

"Ack!" The brunette bandit cried as she tripped, stumbling a few steps before regaining her balance. I squealed in pain. Every time we staggered, the thief's hand would slip slightly, sometimes nicking the skin on my neck. This time, she got me good.

I couldn't stop the tears that were already threatening to spill. Blood trickled down my collarbone, pooling at the uppermost hem of my dress. I whimpered pathetically. There was another whisper behind me, this time accompanied by a growling refutation from the one with the knife.

Finally, we'd arrived at the edge of the forest, the tall dark trees looming ominously over our heads. The atmosphere suddenly became heavier as we crept into the cover of the shadows. It was as if the temperature dropped, but not quite. Something about it made my skin crawl.

Only when we were well into the forest did the thief finally release me from her hold.

I collapsed onto my knees from the sudden lack of support, and groaned in agony. My whole body ached.

"Ok, you can do what you like now, Mugi," The brunette said, cleaning off the dagger with the worn fabric of her shirt and sheathing it back on her right thigh. The blonde hustled to my side and knelt down.

She sighed and tore a piece of cloth from the hem of her shirt, then carefully dabbed away at the blood on my neck. As soon as I came to my senses I tried to slap her hand away, but my hands were still tied, so I jerked away and shot her an incredulous look.

"D-Don't touch me!" I yelped, my voice quivering. She flinched, an expression of hurt etched onto her features before she nodded and stood up.

"See? I don't know why you even bother," the brunette snarled, gesturing to me. "Damn Royals are all the same…"

That sparked the anger inside of me.

"Excuse me? But you take me hostage, steal me away from my family and friends, and expect me to welcome any kind of treatment from either of you?" I looked both of them in the eye.

"A-Ano… our choices were limited…" Mugi offered, voice as gentle as the breeze, but I heard it for what it truly was: slimy. I threw her another disbelieving stare.

"Well, you're both safe now! So untie me and let me return!" I half-pleaded half-demanded, enraged at the gall of these crooked peasants. The short brunette suddenly whirled on me.

"Hell no! Your dear ol' pops is gonna set the dogs on us here pretty soon. He's gonna send a whole search party out for you in a matter of hours," she was breathing heavily now, her fury outrivaled my own and my face dropped. "So… in order for us to get back to where we need to be, you're gonna come with us. That way, if on the off chance they _do_ find us, they won't touch a hair on our heads…" she dragged her finger across her throat maliciously, "…'cause we'll still have a dagger at your neck."

I cringed at her words, fear creeping its way back into my blood and making it run cold. All desire to argue instantly vanished.

"Ritsu…" the taller thief whispered, stepping closer, trying to abate her. So that was her name… _Ritsu_.

I despised it.

Ritsu's face contorted in anger before she turned away. However, her attention was no longer on me and I felt a small wave of relief wash over me.

"Grab her, let's get outta here."

Mugi nodded and helped me to my feet. I had no energy to left fight it.

.

.

.

We walked for ages. I imagined it was about one or two in the morning. Mugi had me by the crook of my arm, leading me over fallen trees and rocks and the like. I glanced over my shoulder. Surely my father would've sent a search party by now, just as that girl said. But, there were no sounds of barking dogs, or shouting knights, or the thunder of horses' hooves. The only sounds that greeted my ears were our own footsteps, the droning hum of crickets, and the soft hiss of a stream somewhere nearby.

I stumbled for about the fifteenth time in the past hour, but I couldn't help it. I could not walk in this dress.

"Damn it, can't you get her to move faster?" Ritsu growled from a few yards ahead. Her body barely visible in the dense darkness of the forest, but her amber eyes flashed angrily though the shadows.

I shivered with a deep sense of foreboding.

"No, her dress keeps causing her to fall," The blonde said, still holding my arm. Her grip was firm, but not suffocating like the other thief's.

Ritsu sneered. "Fine then, just take it off."

I gasped in horror.

Surely she wouldn't! I looked at Mugi, silently begging her not to do so, as I figured she had somewhat of a heart compared to that brown-haired demon. However, she simply nodded to Ritsu and began to untie my hands.

For a while, I believed I could try and make friends with the blonde one, and maybe convince her to set me free. However, she seemed completely loyal to her leader. I let my head fall forward; there was no chance.

Ritsu came over closer to make sure I didn't fight or try to make a break for it, but the surveillance was superfluous. I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes tightly as my dress coiled around my ankles, leaving me in my pastel undergarments. They covered from my shoulders to my knees, but it wasn't enough to keep the chill away. I blushed angrily as Ritsu cruelly snickered at my discomfort. Mugi then retied my hands behind my back, which I also found highly unnecessary at this point, but decided against voicing my opinion. It seemed the lowly brown-haired thief would do anything in her power to make this journey harder for me. She seems to get great enjoyment out of taking advantage of any desire of mine and giving me the direct opposite.

Ritsu picked up my newly ripped and dirtied dress, and flung it off into some bushes.

"Her scent is all over that thing, it'll confuse the dogs. We're going to wade through this stream up ahead. It'll neutralize our scent and the dogs won't be about to pick it back up on the other side," she seemed to have a lot of experience with this kind of thing. "If I remember correctly, there's a small town a few miles from here. We'll need some provisions if we're gonna make it back by noon."

Mugi nodded and we plowed onward. Where were we going "back" to? I had no idea where we were at this point, having lost any sense of which direction the castle was in hours ago.

However, I didn't give up hope. Surely, my father's army was on their way to rescue me at this very moment. I was certain of it.

The sound of rushing water broke me from my thoughts. The "stream" seemed more like a river. It was about fifteen yards across, and who knows how deep. The current looked extremely strong as it whipped around rocks and spewed white water into the air.

My heart dropped to the base of my gut.

"I-I can't swim," I blurted before I could even process the thought.

Both Mugi and Ritsu looked at each other, and then faced me.

"Well, looks like you better learn quickly," Ritsu stated, crossing her arms over her chest, completely serious. My jaw dropped in disbelief. I scoured my mind for an argument, retort, plea, _anything_. None came. She simply stood there, a triumphant, slightly sadistic grin on her face.

The fear that I tried so hard to contain within me spilled over. Hot tears welled up in my eyes as I shrunk back. I stared at the rushing water, images of me struggling, suffocating, _drowning,_ filled my head. I glanced at Mugi, who was staring at her feet. Ritsu still had the same severe expression on her face.

However, after a few silent moments… she burst out into laughter.

If my jaw could've dropped any farther, it would have. I watched her bent over in mirth, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes, with my contempt for her rising by the second. This _monster_ found joy in my pain. My eyes narrowed in indignity and derision.

For the first time in my life, I had to resist the urge to become _violent_.

I refused to speak, wanting to hold onto any last shreds of dignity I had left. She smirked as she straightened back up. She locked her eyes onto my own, as if daring me to say anything. But she didn't have to worry about that… I stood silent.

"Now, you listen to me," she stepped closer and pointed a finger at my chest. "You're crossing this river whether you like it or not. I know you can swim; you're a goddamn _royal_. They teach you plenty at your comfortable little castle back yonder. Don't try and manipulate our decisions by pretending like you can't swim. It won't work."

I bit my lip as searing tears of frustration and fear I could no longer contain ran rampant down my face. I hated this. I hated being treated this way. I just wanted to go _home_.

"B-But really… I-"

"Shut it, _Princess_. If you think I'm going to believe your lies, then you must take me for a bloody fool." She snapped, eyes ablaze with anger. Why was she so adamant that I was lying? I honestly didn't know how to swim!

However, Mugi stepped in between us just in time. "If this is causing so much trouble, I'll help her across."

Ritsu paused tensely before nodding to her accomplice. She stalked off without another word, annoyance emanating from her form.

I let the breath I was holding go. But, I didn't see how someone could possibly help me to swim across a raging river. So, I contemplated making a break for it the second they untied me. The thought was very tempting. But honestly, who was I kidding? There was no why I could out run them.

Despite my doubts, I suddenly found myself, hands unbound, knee-deep in freezing cold water. Teeth chattering, I glanced at the blonde-haired thief standing next to me. She remained motionless and expressionless, as if she was trying to not meet my gaze.

Ritsu was already halfway across the river. She was letting the current take her a little was downstream before clutching onto a rock. Then, she would push off of that one and swim to another that was closer to the opposite shore. This continued until she finally made it to the other side. However, she was a long way downstream by the time she made it across.

I wondered momentarily why she decided to go first. But as soon as the suspicion crossed my mind, it was answered.

"The current picks up a lot in the middle, and watch for that sharp rock right there," she pointed to a rather intimidating pointed stone that seemed to split the waters.

My heart leapt to my throat as Mugi clutched my elbow. "Just hold onto me and keep your head above water," she said, "and please don't panic…"

I nodded shakily and gasped as she waded deeper. I grasped her arm in an iron grip as the strong current swept us away.

I tried to keep my head above the deadly flood, but I didn't know how to float! So, I found myself underwater more often than I was above it. Panic quickly set in despite Mugi's advice, and I began to choke.

Suddenly… and thankfully, we stop moving. The blonde was sputtering and clutching the same rock Ritsu had been earlier.

"Hey! Don't drown my comrade, you!" Ritsu shouted from the opposite bank, anger evident in her slightly muffled voice. The ringing in my ears as well as the loud hiss of the current almost drowned out the shouts.

I was just trying to keep from myself from drowning.

"Yes… you must relax… or else… we'll both sink," Mugi panted, somewhat distressed. I coughed out an 'ok' and she thrust off into the river once more. This time, I focused on relaxing, despite my utter terror, and I managed to stay afloat for a longer period of time.

"Good," Mugi said as we clung to another stone. This one was the sharp, jutting one in the middle on the river. She made sure to catch it gingerly. "Now I think we'll be fine once we get to that one right there." She pointed to a smaller rock that was located a few yards away from where Ritsu was standing.

I shut my eyes and took breath before we shoved off to the final rock.

When I opened them, we were on solid ground.

I struggled to my feet, coughing and sputtering until I thought my lungs were going to bleed. I was dripping wet, and the crisp breeze sent shivers down my spine. Before I could process the fact that I hadn't died in that raging river, my captors had me by my elbows, one on either side, and were hastily leading me deeper into the sea of trees. Ritsu let out a quiet stream of curses as we hurried away.

"W-What's g-going on?' I shivered, my voice brimming with panic. "Let m-me go." But the resistance was no longer heart felt. My fire was doused in the river, I think, because now all I wanted to do was roll over and sleep.

"Dogs," was all she said. The word was spat out as if it burned her tongue. I on the other hand, was overjoyed. I was not abandoned after all! A small spark returned in my chest, filling me with warmth. I knew they wouldn't have given up so easily, and I mentally slapped myself for letting that thought ever cross my mind. However, I chose not to voice my happiness. Instead, I smiled silently to myself, hoping the darkness of the night would overshadow my face.

Maybe I could break away now, while they were in this nervous state. I quickly weighed my options. One, I could tear away from their hold and run like hell back to the river. But, I knew I wouldn't have been able to cross it by myself… and I didn't know if my saviors were even close enough to see me. If the weren't, the bandits would easily catch me once more before I could have a chance to signal their attention.

Two, I could bide my time in captivity and rely heavily on the hope that they will hunt us down. That one made me feel uneasy. It was too uncertain. It wasn't that I didn't trust Seij and his men… it was just that these thieves were crafty. Plus, they were willing to shed blood to get their way.

But, I knew they would keep me alive, at least until they knew they were out of harm's way.

Then again, when the time came that my "services" were no longer needed… I shuddered to think. I seriously doubted they would set me free. What would stop them from simply killing me? I would just be extra baggage.

"Heh," The leader gripped my elbow tighter in triumph. "They're stuck at the river, my plan worked."

To my surprise, the howls of the tracking dogs were gradually getting farther away. My heart dropped to my stomach. They were doubling back. The dogs couldn't pick up my scent again after we crossed.

Was this the moment of truth? Were they going to let me go now… or kill me?

I pursed my lips together to keep myself silent. Foolishly, I though that if I kept quiet, they would forget about me and carry on their merry way. I tried to make myself as small as possible, urging my heart to stop thumping so loudly because they might hear it.

However, no words came from either of the bandits. We continued on, trudging through the darkness of the forest. I didn't dare press my luck; I refused to utter a sound.

There was an emptiness in my heart I'd never felt before.

.

.

.

The morning sun tentatively peeked over the distant mountains, as if it were afraid to light up the world today.

The rest of the night's journey was a blur. I think I was only semi-conscious through most of it, because I kept seeing the faces of my father, Nodoka, Seij, and my other friends back at the palace. I'm sure those had been dreams.

The dew was frigid on my bare feet, which ached with exhaustion. My captives were no longer holding my elbows, I'd suddenly realized. I was walking on my own, following them like a slave would its masters. Cruel irony.

My mind was so clouded that I was shocked when I realized we were walking the dirt road of a small village. I'd never been outside of the castle, so I'd never seen the places the people of my country lived. I was aware of the different social classes: nobility and peasantry. But I'd never witnessed any of this first hand.

The houses were small, smaller than the horses' stables in the castle. They were made of sticks, woven together like a basket, and I think the roofs were composed of straw. I thought all homes were made of stone. Like the castle, just on a smaller scale. These measly huts couldn't possibly stand up against a storm or flood.

Chickens, pigs, and flea-infested dogs ran rampant through the streets. I tried to mask my disgust as I walked around a muddy pig, squealing in delight as it rolled in its filth.

_Clink, clink, clink._ A blacksmith hammered away at a glaringly red hot piece of metal in a small building to the left of me. Each time the hammer collided with the anvil, a shot of pain lanced through my aching head. I covered my ears with a grimace.

A group of children scrambled past, yelping and whooping like a pack of wild animals. However, I noticed their clothes only consisted of rags, sloppily sewn together in patches. The seemed unnaturally thin, and theory skin was a sickly pale. Confusion washed over me. Why did they seem…?

I looked around. It wasn't just the children that were emaciated. A woman, struggling carrying a water bucket, almost dropped it because it was too heavy for her small frame to handle. Her husband, I assumed, scrambled over to help her. But he didn't seem much better off in terms of health.

I didn't realize I was straying slightly behind the bandits until the brunette one barked at me. "Keep up, Princess, before we tie you up again!"

A few people's eyes shot up at the mention of "princess." They weren't the eyes of admiration or respect.

They were filled with anger… hatred.

I took a sharp intake of breath as I scurried closer to my captors, somehow feeling a bit safer the closer I was to them. But I knew the feeling was irrational. They wouldn't protect me; they were just using me as a shield until they reached their destination. Wherever _that_ was.

I watched the thieves have a quiet conversation, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I felt so vulnerable out in the open. Like at any moment an angry villager would charge, beat me senseless, and leave me for dead. And all the while my captors would stand above me, laughing with cruel, sadistic mirth. Shuddering, I urged my tired feet forward. I didn't have a choice.

The people in the village were all staring at me now. It felt so much different than it did back at the palace. Those people cheered for me, adored me. These people looked at me like I was food, hunger and a feral aura emanating from their gazes. I did stand out, my light pink under dress shone bright against the overall neutrality of my surroundings. I heard whispers.

"Is that really her?"

"It can't be… no its just..."

"Hah! Yeah right."

"Like someone from the Royal family would dare show their face here…"

Confusion and fear overtook me like a wave. Was I hearing them correctly?

But before I knew it, we were at the village boundaries. I silently thanked any god that was listening and let loose a breath I didn't know I was holding.

As soon as we passed the final house, the bandits halted and turned around towards me. I stopped immediately and even backed up a step. I opened my mouth to protest whatever they were planning, but no words came out.

"We're almost home," the brunette sung with a sarcastic lilt. "So we gotta blindfold you. Can't have someone of your stature know where our hideout is, now can we?"

The blonde approached me with a piece of cloth in her grasp. My first instinct was to struggle, but there was no point in that.

Everything went black.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Seems like the angels are flying away_  
_and all is lost_  
_Seems like they're currently taking away all I've worked for here_

.

* * *

The story is moving right along. :)

I need you guys to keep me in line when in comes to keeping everyone in character. Obviously its a little harder in an AU, but I think I got the main elements down. Like the personality clash between Mio and Ritsu so far. Ritsu is already showing signs of obnoxious teasing, albeit on a much harsher scale. Mio wanted to hit her, so that's pretty accurate I guess. Mugi is a marshmallow through and through, but I thought it would be fun to make her a law-breaker. Haha!

Yes, the other characters are going to show up. :)

I love me some reviews!


	6. I Can't Give It Up

RAI LIVES! MUWAHAHAHA!

I have been gone for a while. Please accept my humble apologies in the form of this chapter. It is short, yes, but hopefully good...?

Er, I feel like I should say more... but I don't, um, have anything else to say... *shuffles away awkwardly*

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

.

_Could you tell_  
_I was left lost and lonely_  
_Could you tell_  
_Things ain't worked out my way_

_._

_

* * *

_

I was ushered hurriedly into what seemed like a small building. I had no idea where we were in terms of distance from the village, but we'd traveled away from it for about ten minutes. I could only gauge that it was hidden away carefully. As soon as I was shoved through the entryway, the shuffling of boots and a wave of voices met my ears.

"Oh, you're back!"

"Er… Where's the loot?"

"You look exhausted, Captain… W-Wait-"

"Who's that! I thought we said no captives?"

"Sh, you two!" That was Ritsu.

More shuffling. I heard a chair scrape across wooden planks before I was thrust into it. My arms flailed from the shock and sudden loss of balance, and my hand grazed the fabric of the shirt of one of my captors.

I shivered. This was real. This was happening.

Cold, rough fingers gripped my wrists as they were tied behind the chair. It was a familiar feeling by now, but nonetheless unpleasant. I submitted to the treatment silently, telling myself over and over that it was useless to struggle. I had counted a total of four different voices in the room, which was a small room, judging by the lack of echoes.

I suppressed the urge to ask for my blindfold to be removed. It was terrifying, being knowingly blind to danger. But it was best if I kept my mouth shut. Nothing good ever happened when I opened it.

"Long story short: We ran into some complications on the job. We had to kidnap the Princess to get out alive."

A drawn moment of silence.

"This is... the princess…" A confused grumble.

"O-Of Houkago?" They seemed taken aback at the revelation of my identity.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Ritsu boasted, making my insides squirm.

"Well, what are we going to do with her now? She's served her purpose, right?"

My breath caught in the base of my throat. It felt like I was being strangled. My clenched fists squirmed in their binds, desperate for release.

"In a day or two, we'll dump her somewhere. I want to make sure we weren't followed here before we get rid of our only means of protection," Ritsu almost sounded _bored_. I swallowed hard, but it was a meaningless action. My mouth was cotton-dry. 'Dump her somewhere.' What did that mean?

"Alright, Captain," yipped a high-pitched voice.

"Hm… Is that such a good idea?" said a slightly nervous individual, but they seemed to gain confidence as they spoke. "I mean… this _is_ the Princess of Houkago, the Houkago Kingdom that rules over this area and another two hundred kilometers. Why not milk this for what it's worth? It _is_ a once in a lifetime opportunity."

There was another moment of silence. My stomach began to turn.

Ritsu chuckled, low and dark. "Heh, that's my little protégé. Always thinking ahead. Alright, let's keep her for a while… maybe a ransom is in order. Although it would be tricky to pull off, this _is_ a once in a lifetime opportunity… we could be off the streets for good," I bit my lip, not sure if fear or anger was the dominant emotion inside of me. "Azusa, since you came up with the idea, I'll let you lead in that endeavor. Get a team together and start planning."

"Y-Yes, Captain!"

"Mugi, go get some rest. It's been a long couple of days," Ritsu ordered.

"Thanks," was the quiet reply.

"Yui, what's the next job? We came up short on this last one, so we're going to have to make up for it."

"Hm, I think there's a small caravan coming through the village in a day or two. Word is that it's going to be carrying a nobleman and his wife."

"Perfect. Does everyone else know?"

"Yup! I spread the word earlier today."

"Ok, make sure we are prepared for that. I'm off to bed."

"Yes, sir!"

Were they just going to leave me tied up in this uncomfortable chair? My body ached, I wanted nothing more than to simply lie down and sleep. Maybe this was all a dream, and when I wake up I'll be safe and sound at home.

I heard several pairs of footsteps scuttling back and forth, along with muffled whispers. The flurry of activity from the past five hours was finally winding down, and a large part of me was grateful just for that.

"Sleep tight, Princess," I could hear Ritsu's malicious smile through her hushed words. I scowled but held my tongue.

After I was sure no one was left in the room, I experimented with the rope. I wriggled my wrists in different directions, trying to figure out the knot, but soon gave up when it started to tear at my skin. Muffling a whimper, I bowed my head and begged for sleep to overtake me.

And, after what felt like hours, it finally did.

.

.

.

When I awoke, I awoke to blackness.

That damned blindfold was still in place. I cursed and tried to twist my shoulders or stretch my neck. Any kind of movement was to be desired at this point, as I was not used to sleeping in a sitting position against my will, and my muscles were cramped and sore.

I had no idea what time it was, or if anyone was still in the house… building… whatever it was.

I had difficulty separating actuality from everything that shaped itself in my mind. I was confused between the nightmarish dreams I'd slipped in and out of in my sleep and the harsh, brutal conditions of my reality.

My struggle relented momentarily when I heard light footsteps wisp to my side.

I jumped when cold fingers grazed my wrists, until I realized they were untying my binds.

"It's alright, just stay quiet," a soft whisper reassured. I recognized it as Mugi's voice. I nodded and rubbed my liberated limbs, trying to circulate some blood into them. Light shocked my eyes as my blindfold was finally removed. Blinking, I turned to the blonde.

"What's going on now?" I snapped, my frazzled mind resorting to base survival instincts. Suspicion was my only friend.

"I thought you would need some fresh air."

I blinked again. "Oh."

The blue-eyed girl smiled and helped me stand up. It felt odd, with me being the sole being in control of my actions for the first time in a long time.

"It's barely dawn, and everyone is out hunting or trading. I've been ordered to watch you until they return," Mugi said while I stared at her warily.

I didn't reply.

If there was ever a chance for me to get away, this was it. The blonde bandit seemed too nice to have been born a bandit. The others were much more rough and barbaric, but she seemed to have an air of civilization about her.

However, I didn't trust this intuition. There was something very mysterious about her. It was slightly unsettling.

She opened the door of what I now realized was an old wooden cabin. More light instantly flooded the gates of my retinas, leaving a burning sensation. I blinked over and over, willing my eyes to adjust to the daylight I had seemingly grown unaccustomed to during the long night.

When the intense radiance grew bearable, all I could see were trees. We were in the middle of the forest.

"This way, Highness," Mugi called, leading me to a man-made path just beyond the brush. I scoffed inwardly at the use of my title in a situation like this, but again, held my tongue. I was led to a small brook, much milder than the river I was forced to cross the day prior. "You can wash up here and relax for a few moments, but then I'm afraid I must return you to your binds."

I nodded, not understanding the reasoning for this lenience in the first place. It was dangerous if I were to be free, right? Why did she seem so lax? Despite my confliction, I knelt and allowed the cool water to work its magic on my irritated, hot skin. I took a moment to listen to the sounds around me; the chirping jays, the singing cicadas, and even the soft rustling of the leaves as the wind gently nudged the tree limbs. I'd never taken the chance to give mind to such simplicities, and this realization shook me down.

What had my life been worth all this time?

Apparently, much less than I thought. I stared blankly into my reflection, noting the tousled hair, the tired eyes, and the broken spirit that accompanied my visage. Drawing in a long breath, I stood and allowed myself to be led back to the hideout by my pseudo-ally. I was sure she would get into trouble if Ritsu found out that she'd helped me, so I did not put up a fight despite the instinct to take this opportunity and escape. And even if I wanted to run, I'm sure my limbs wouldn't take me very far, and Mugi would sure catch me either way. So, I lied to myself and silently claimed that my decision to stay was a noble one.

After I was tied up and blindfolded once more, I tried to sleep. It would help to pass the time. Mugi didn't speak a word as she silently moved back and forth throughout the room, probably doing various chores.

In between a bout of wakefulness and sleep, I heard a sudden jostling and jerked my head upright, despite not being able to see anything anyway. There was a 'caw' from some sort of bird, and a muted gasp from the blonde bandit.

"Ton, signal that I am on my way," she commanded the bird, that apparently held some sort of message from her comrades. A rustle of feathers and quick footsteps towards me, and my blindfold and binds were swiftly and gracefully removed. "Highness, you must come with me, as I was ordered to not leave you alone."

"What is going on?" I panicked.

"The caravan of nobles in fighting back," she replied as she tied a rope from my wrist to her own and hastily went out the door. "And we're losing."

Hope filled my veins and I suppressed a small smile. Maybe these nobles could save me!

The trunks of trees became a blur as we raced by, weaving in and out in a pattern only known by the bandit. I struggled to keep up, tripping over myself again and again. But my feet felt lighter at the knowledge that my captors were losing a fight with people that were on my side!

The clang of blade colliding on blade and bloody shouts met my eardrums with piercing volume as we approached the supposed site of the battle. Through the trees, I could make out a dirt road and two horse-drawn carriages, the horses panicked and white eyed. There must have been twenty or so people in the clearing waging war on each other.

Mugi slowed to a trot, as if struggling to decide what to do next. Fighting was going to be difficult with precious cargo attached to her wrist. She knew that if she tied me to a tree, I would simply untie myself and run off. And if she tried to help her comrades, I would hinder her and probably get us both killed. I grinned.

If ever there was a chance at freedom, this was it.

* * *

.

_Wished for infinity_  
_If that ain't me_  
_Give it up_  
_I can't give it up_

_._

_

* * *

_I just a The XX cd today, and loving it. Plus, I heard this song (called Infinity) on Youtube today and didn't even know if was them! And when I heard it on my iPod I was like, OMG YES!

Reviews rock my world, and yeah, they really do motivate me. Thanks for pushing me to keep writing, guys! I need a good shove every so often. Keep me in line!

P.S. Check out my DeviantArt account, please! I'll be posting pics featuring scenes from some of my stories/ concepts there if you're interested. http: / /raistorm. deviantart. com/

EDIT: Had to fix a major typo. Mio is not the Princess of Cagayake, Rai! It's Houkago! Sheesh, can't you even get your own story right?


End file.
